mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer — główna antagonistka w filmie „My Little Pony: Equestria Girls”, trzykrotna zdobywczyni korony balu i złodziejka korony Twilight Sparkle. Wiemy również, że była jedną z najlepszych uczennic w szkole dla utalentowanych jednorożców Księżniczki Celestii. Obecnie Sunset trzyma z przyjaciółkami Twilight. Historia Przed wykradzeniem korony Dawniej, gdy Twilight Sparkle była jeszcze źrebięciem bez znaczka, Sunset Shimmer była jedną z najlepszych uczennic w szkole dla uzdolnionych jednorożców w Canterlocie w Equestrii oraz osobistą pupilką Księżniczki Celestii. Odznaczała się niesamowitymi zdolnościami magicznymi, które wprawiały jej egzaminatorów w osłupienie. Jednakże nie była ona bez wad, bowiem ogarniała ją pycha i przerost ambicji, przez którą nie chciała się zadawać z kucykami gorszymi od niej. Celestia chciała jej wpoić skromność i zachęcić do zdobycia przyjaciół, ale na niewiele to się zdawało. thumb|Sunset Shimmer wściekła na Celestię za to, że nie zrobiła z niej alikorna. Pewnego dnia księżniczka zaprowadziła swoją uczennicę przed niezwykłe lustro. Sunset ujrzała tam siebie ze skrzydłami i koroną na głowie. Dzień po dniu wypytywała swoją mentorkę o znaczenie wizji, lecz w odpowiedzi słyszała jedynie, że nie jest gotowa na poznanie prawdy o lustrze. Jednorożec nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości i poszedł szukać odpowiedzi w zakazanego skrzydła z czarną magią w zamkowej bibliotece. Tam nie tylko dowiedziała się, że zwierciadło jest portalem do innego świata otwierającym się raz na trzydzieści księżyców, ale także tego, że Celestia może przemienić ją w alikorna – potężnego kucyka z rogiem i skrzydłami, tak jak księżniczka. Sunset została w końcu przyłapana na czytaniu zakazanych ksiąg, ale ta nie okazywała skruchy, lecz wściekłość, że jej mentorka nie dopuszcza jej do tej potęgi i wręcz żąda od niej, aby zrobiła z niej księżniczkę alikorna. Celestia odmówiła i kazała strażom wyprowadzić ją z zamku. Sunset wymyka się jednak strażnikom i przechodzi przez lustro do innego świata – świata ludzi. Zwierciadło zostało przeniesione do sali tronowej, w nadziei, że dawna uczennica księżniczki jeszcze powróci.Komiks: My Little Pony Annual 2013 od wydawnictwa IDW Sunset spędza w nowym świecie kilka lat, ale radzi sobie tam całkiem nieźle. Trafia do liceum Canterlot, gdzie trzykrotnie zdobywa tytuł księżniczki balu oraz bliżej nieznanymi metodami zmusza innych uczniów do posłuszeństwa. Zyskuje nawet własnych pomagierów – Snipsa i Snailsa. Rozbija też przyjaźń Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Applejack. Aby zyskać na popularności, przez jakiś czas chodziła z Flashem Sentry, choć w rzeczywistości nie darzyła go jakimś szczególnym uczuciem. Ten ostatecznie zerwał z nią na kilka tygodni przed kradzieżą korony. Kradzież korony thumb|Sunset Shimmer jako kucyk kradnie koronę Marzenia o władze i potędze nie opuściło Sunset. Wybiera się z powrotem do Equestrii w poszukiwaniu magicznego artefaktu, z pomocą którego zdobędzie władzę – Elementu Magii, znajdującym się w koronie Twilight Sparkle. Jej plan zakłada skryte wykradzenie korony i przeniesienie jej do świata ludzi. Tam, dzięki jej zmienionym właściwościom, zdobędzie niewyobrażalną moc, którą wykorzysta do podbicia Equestrii. Aby kupić sobie nieco czasu, podmienia prawdziwą koronę na jej tanią wersję ze świata ludzi, używaną do koronacji księżniczki balu. Gdy już ma wracać do lustra z koroną zabraną ze stolika śpiącej Twilight, potyka się o ogon smoka Spike'a, czym alarmuje wszystkich. Dzięki niezapomnianemu jeszcze zaklęciu teleportacji, udaje jej się umknąć pościgowi, choć w wyniku przepychanki korona przelatuje przez lustro przed Sunset. Ten z pozoru drobny detal komplikuje jednak cały plan. Na koronę przypadkiem natrafia Fluttershy. Myśląc, że to korona księżniczki balu, odnosi go dyrektor Celestii, a ta, obawiając się, że korona się znów zgubi lub ktoś ją ukradnie, przekazuje ją wicedyrektor Lunie do przechowania w sejfie aż do samego balu. Teraz jedynym sposobem na zdobycie korony, było zostanie Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu. thumb|Spotkanie Sunset z Twilight w ciemnym korytarzyku Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Sunset zaczepia Fluttershy i dokucza jej, ale przerywa to Twilight Sparkle, która także przekroczyła lustro w celu odzyskania tego, co należy do niej. Dziewczyny nie poznają siebie nawzajem w swoich właśnie przybranych ludzkich formach. Sunset dowiaduje się o przeciwniczce dopiero podczas inspekcji dekoracji na bal, który, pełna pewności siebie, nazywała „swoją koronacją”. Spotyka się osobiście ze swoją kontrkandydatką w ciemnym korytarzyku, próbując podkopać jej pewność siebie. By zapewnić sobie wygraną, Sunset stosuje się do coraz bardziej radykalnych metod. Pierw każe Snipsowi i Snailsowi śledzić Twilight w poszukiwaniu potencjalnie kompromitujących ją sytuacji, po czym montuje ośmieszający ją materiał z jej pobytu w szkolnej bibliotece i wrzuca do sieci. Jednak główna bohaterka z pomocą pogodzonych przez siebie Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Applejack i tak zyskuje sobie sympatię szkoły. Później Sunset każe swoim pomagierom zniszczyć dekoracje na bal, a sfabrykowanymi dowodami wrobić w to Twilight, co doprowadziłoby do jej dyskwalifikacji. Tym razem sytuację ratuje Flash Sentry, który dowodzi, że przedstawione przez Sunset zdjęcia to fotomontaż. Działania Snipsa i Snailsa omal nie doprowadziły do przełożenia balu na kolejny dzień, co byłoby nie na rękę zarówno Twilight, jak i Sunset – obie zamierzały przekroczyć portal z koroną na głowie jeszcze tej samej nocy. thumb|Sunset jako demon W tej chwili faworytką do otrzymania korony była Twilight – jej zwycięstwo było wręcz przesądzone, ale Sunset nie zamierzała się jeszcze poddawać. Nie pojawiła się na balu jako gość, ale posłała Snipsa i Snailsa, by wyciągnęli właśnie koronowaną Twilight na plac przed szkołą, porywając Spike'a. Pierw Sunset, blefując, grozi, że zniszczy portal, jeśli nie dostanie korony. Gdy to nic nie daje, próbuje odebrać pożądany przedmiot siłą, co w końcu przynosi spodziewany efekt. Moc Elementu Magii zmienionego po przejściu przez portal sprawia, że Sunset Shimmer przyjmuje postać kontrolującego umysły demona. Swoich pomagierów Sunset zamienia w pomniejsze bestie na swoje podobieństwo, a pozostałych uczniów w posłuszną jej armię zombie. Tak przygotowana zamierza ruszyć przez portal na podbój Equestrii, gdy po raz ostatni na drodze stają jej Twilight i jej nowe przyjaciółki. Sunset atakuje je wielkim promieniem, które mógł potencjalnie je zabić.Istnieją niepotwierdzone plotki, że podczas światowej premiery filmu niektóre kina otrzymały poprzednią wersję filmu, w której Sunset Shimmer otwarcie mówi o zamiarze zabicia Twilight, co miało być ocenzurowane w ostatecznej wersji, gdzie Sunset mówi jedynie o „pozbyciu się/załatwieniu”. Niespodziewanie, magia przyjaźni ochrania je przed atakiem, a potem pozbawia Sunset, Snipsa i Snailsa całej ich mocy i uwalnia pozostałych uczniów. thumb|Twilight podaje Sunset rękę Tak oto Sunset Shimmer została pokonana. We łzach, na dnie właśnie powstałego krateru, przeprasza za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Twilight Sparkle podkreśla znaczenie przyjaźni i oddaje ją w ręce Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Applejack, by nauczyły ją, co to znaczy. Twilight wraca do swojego świata, a Sunset musi za karę pomóc w odbudowie zniszczonej ściany. Syreny w Canterlot High Więcej informacji w artykule: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer zaprzyjaźnia się z dziewczynami, które jeszcze tak niedawno pokrzyżowały jej plany, choć reszta szkoły nadal nie darzy ją zbyt dużą sympatią. Porzuciła swoje złe nawyki, lecz potrzeba czasu, aby odbudować zszarganą reputację. Gdy trójka nowych dziewczyn burzy porządek i harmonię w liceum Canterlot, wpada na pomysł, jak można przy pomocy jej starego dziennika przyzwać na pomoc Twilight Sparkle. Początkowo nie pełni zbyt dużej roli w planie pokonania Dazzlings, głównie jako wsparcie moralne. Przerywa popisy Rainbow Dash podczas piosenki Ja najlepsza jestem tu, żeby nie wyjawić sekretnej mocy syrenom. Nie dość, że okazało się to niepotrzebne, bo Dazzlings już o wszystkim wiedziały, to jeszcze reszta uczniów zinterpretowała to jako akt zazdrości. Jednak gdy ona i Rainbooms zostają uwięzione pod sceną, to ona przywołuje wszystkich do porządku i ponownie jednoczy w ważnym zadaniu. Jej wsparcie wokalne okazuje się też niezbędne w ostatecznym pojedynku. Po wszystkim dołącza do Rainbooms jako nowa gitarzystka. Od tej pory zaczyna wykorzystywać dziennik, pisząc listy do Twilight na temat przyjaźni – tak jak Twilight pisała je kiedyś do Księżniczki Celestii. Od teraz uczniowie, a przynajmniej większa niż wcześniej część z nich, już nie traktuje Sunset z rezerwą, pomagając jej w razie potrzeby. Inspiracja postaci Sunset Shimmer z imienia i wyglądu przypomina kucyka trzeciej generacji My Little Pony – Sunshimmer. Najbardziej istotna różnica to rasa – Sunset Shimmer z czwartej, obecnej generacji to jednorożec, a Sunshimmer była zwykłym kucykiem. Wygląd Na co dzień thumb|right|Pełny wygląd SunsetSunset ma jasnożółtą skórę,długie kręcone czerwono - żółte włosy do pasa oraz turkusowe oczy. Nosi skórzaną, czarną kurtkę z ćwiekami, a pod nią liliową bluzkę z biało-żółto-czerwonym słoneczkiem, pomarańczowo-fioletowo-beżową spódnicę oraz czarne kozaki na koturnie zdobione różowym wzorem, przypominającym płomień. Gdy czaruje, wokół rogu ma turkusową łunę, taką jak kolor jej oczu. Jesienne balePonieważ Sunset Shimmer nie brała udziału w ostatnim jesiennym balu, opiszę jej suknie z poprzedniejszych thumb|right|Jesienne bale Sunset Shimmer Sunset na swoje poprzednie bale zakładała suknie w jasnych kolorach. Pierwsza była cała biała z małymi falbankami. Miała dodatkowo żółty pasek na biodrze. Natomiast kolejna byłą już jasnoróżowa, bez ramiączek i z ciemniejszą częścią. Miała również falbanki. Demon thumb|right|Sunset jako demonSunset po przemianie stała się demonem. Była przede wszystkim wyższa. Jej skóra nabrała koloru czerwonego, wpadający w kolor szarości, coś jak blady czerwony. Miała na sobie postrzępioną żółto czerwoną suknie z paskami oraz paskiem czarnym na biodrze. Urósł jej długi ogon w tym samym kolorze co sukienka oraz duże, potężne, postrzępione demonie skrzydła. Jej fryzura była w nieładzie, coś jak irokez. Jej oczy również się zmieniły. Miała czarne otoczki z błękitnym kolorem oczu. Posiadała również pazury i kły. Jej buty były wysokie, z obcasem czarnym, a same buty były czerwone. Rainbow Rocks thumb|left|Sunset w EQ: RRSunset po przemianie nie zmieniła się za bardzo. Wyrosły jej standardowo kucykowe uszy za włosami. Włosy natomiast zostały przedłużone z czarną gumką. Natomiast jej ubranie zaczęło się świecić. Charakter Sunset Shimmer przed i w trakcie wydarzeń z filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls to bardzo ambitna, narcystyczna i rządna władzy klacz, a później dziewczyna. Nie obchodzą ją kontakty towarzyskie z przeciętniakami. Nie może znieść, gdy ktoś jej mówi, że nie jest jeszcze na coś gotowa, a swoje cele chce osiągnąć tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Podporządkowuje sobie całą szkołę, a gdy ktoś się jej sprzeciwi, „przykrzy mu życie”. W przypadku Twilight nie stroniła od kradzieży, oczerniania, rzucania fałszywych oskarżeń oraz porwania zwierząt, a gdy to wszystko zawiodło, od zwyczajnej bójki. thumb|Łzy Sunset tuż przed przemianą Jednak Sunset nie jest zła do szpiku kości. Nie chce trzymać Spike'a w charakterze zakładnika i wypuszcza go od razu, gdy tylko Twilight przyszła dokładnie tam, gdzie chciała. Zamiast grozić zrobieniem krzywdy psu, co mogłoby wywrzeć większe wrażenie na Twilight i zmusić ją do oddania korony, grozi co najwyżej zniszczeniem portalu, co nie tylko od początku było blefem, ale i nie przynosi spodziewanego efektu. Przemocy fizycznej, już nieuzbrojona, używa dopiero wobec Twilight, gdy wszelkie poprzednie metody zawiodły, choć może to świadczyć zarówno o moralnych skrupułach, jak i umiejętności kalkulacji ryzyka (wcześniejsze pobicie Twilight mogłoby przynieść jej więcej szkody z rąk władz szkoły, niż pożytku w osiągnięciu celu). Tuż przed transformacją w demona w jej oczach widać łzy, które znikają tuż po niej, co może świadczyć o chwilowych rozterkach moralnych, które od razu zostały odrzucone w nowej formie. Jako demon, Sunset Shimmer wydaje się pozbawiona wszelkich skrupułów. Inni uczniowie nie są dla niczym więcej niż żołnierzami dla jej posłusznej i bezmyślnej armii. Nie ma oporów przed rzuceniem potężnego zaklęcia na Twilight i jej nowe przyjaciółki, a gdy przez chwile wydaje się, że już po nich, Sunset śmieje się diabolicznie. Po swojej ostatecznej porażce, płacząc, przeprasza za swoje zachowanie. Twierdzi, że nie ma pojęcia o przyjaźni, co nowe przyjaciółki Twilight obiecują zmienić. W My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks widzimy już nową i odmienioną Sunset Shimmer, choć wciąż niedocenianą przez resztę szkoły, która z rezerwą się do niej odnosi. Próbuje pomagać w czymś się da, lecz smutno się jej robi za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspomina o tym, co zrobiła wcześniej, zwłaszcza przed osobami spoza jej kręgu przyjaciół. Dazzlings wystawiają jej wiarę w przyjaźń na próbę, ale ona się nie łamie. Początkowo odczuwa niepewność co do swoich możliwości, lecz przełamuje się, godząc dziewczyny z zespołu Rainbooms oraz stając się jego pełnoprawnym członkiem. Umiejętności Jako uczennica księżniczki Celestii posiadała imponujące zdolności magiczne, będąc w stanie między innymi w kilka sekund wyhodować z nasion roślinę wielkości zamkowej wieży. Choć wiele czasu spędziła w świecie ludzi, wciąż nie zapomniała jak się czaruje, będąc w stanie bez wysiłku teleportować się na niewielkie odległości, nie wspominając o lewitowaniu przedmiotów – podstawowej umiejętności chyba każdego jednorożca. W wyniku kontaktu z koroną Twilight przemienia się tymczasowo w demona, zdolnego do kontroli umysłów i rzucania potężnych zaklęć. Jednym ruchem dłoni robi wielką dziurę we frontowej ścianie szkoły. Dołączając do zespołu Rainbooms, pokazuje, że świetnie śpiewa i gra na gitarze elektrycznej. Ciekawostki *To ona sprawiła, że Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Fluttershy przestały się przyjaźnić. *Flash Sentry jest jej byłym chłopakiem. *Lalka Sunset Shimmer ma jedną nogę żółtą, a drugą pomarańczową. *Jej kucykowa wersja jest dostępna w grze My Little Pony od Gameloftu na Androida, iOS, Windows Phone i Windows 8. Zabawki Zobacz także artykuł: Zabawki thumb Zabawka kucyk Sunset Shimmer w masce po raz pierszy została zaprezentowana na New York Toy Fair 2013. Do zestawu dołączona jest maska i grzebień. Z tyłu opakowania znajduje się ogólne stwierdzenie „Kucyki noszą piękne maski na specjalną uroczystość!” i wskazujący „Sunset Shimmer zna magiczną drogę do dalekich przygód! Lata temu była też studentką Księżniczki Celestii”. thumb|leftLudzka lalka Sunset Shimmer jest w opakowaniu z Twilight Sparkle i innymi przedmiotami, w tym koroną i innymi akcesoriami. Opis Sunset Shimmer z tyłu jest taki: „Jej uderzające poczucie mody kradnie dużo uwagi!” thumb Cytaty *„Nie jestem potworem, Twilight.” *„Tik tak Twilight, mamy mało czasu” *„Co?! Equestria, przyjaciele, stracisz ich na zawsze!” *„Och tak, ONA JEST TAKA WYJĄTKOWA!” *Fluttershy „Jesteś naprawdę żałosna. Nic dziwnego, że twoi przyjaciele to tylko zabłąkane zwierzaki.” *„Twilight pożałuje, że postawiła kopyto na tym świecie.” *„To demon. Zamieniłam się w rozwścieczoną demonicę.” *„Flash to fajny chłopak, ale właściwie to nigdy mi się nie podobał. Wykorzystałam go, żeby być popularną. Ech, ta dawna ja była okropna, prawda?” Zobacz także *Galerię postaci Film promocyjny frame|center|Poznaj Sunset Shimmer Przypisy Kategoria:Postaci